Jesse and Mike vs the animatronics
https://www.youtube.com/user/JesseAndMike vs http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Animatronics Wiz:there are a lot of antiheroes. Boomstick:like jesse and mike Wiz:and the animatronics Boomstick:he's wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz:and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Jesse and Mike Wiz:in may 22 2007 Jesse and Mike made thier first video halloween night Boomstick:that shit was freaky and had jesse's doppleganger holding a freaking knife. Wiz:after that Jesse and Mike made a lot of videos that had them going on adventures. Boomstick:it had some funny and cheesy shit. Wiz:Jesse and mike both have pistols and Jesse has a dart gun. Boomstick:not only that but they have power tools that they usually use to screw things up no pun intended. Wiz:also Jesse has darts and Mike has a bow and arrows, also they have 9 volt batteries which can electrucute people. Boomstick:also Jesse has a tazer that he freaking electrucuted Mike with twice. Wiz:also Jesse has a third arm located in his stomach area after drinking chemicals that make him grow a third arm. Boomstick:their most powerful weapon is their car which they can run over people with, not only that but they went on adventures killing zombies and maniacs. Wiz:they also encountered several dangerous animals. Boomstick:they also survived godzilla's wrath and godzilla was in his lengendary form they also witnessed the badass battle between godzilla and muto. Wiz:Jesse and Mike also met bloody mary twice. Boomstick:wow Bloddy Mary is a maniac girl like my exe wife. The Animatronics note:springtrap is not there because it has all the animatronics at freddy fazbear's pizza Freddy Fazbear wiz:freddy fazbear's pizzeria a place where happiness and fun come to life. Boomstick:if getting killed and shoved into a freddy suit is fun. Wiz:freddy fazbear is the lead singer of the animatronic band. Boomstick:he has microphone he can use to stab his opponents I mean a freaking microphone. note:thank you to everyone who made a db/omm depicting freddy using his mic as a weapon you inspired me. Wiz:he also has the ability to teleport,and super strength. He can also bite his opponents. Boomstick:but his signature weapon is his jumpscare. cues Freddy's jumpscare. Wiz:despite being the main antagonist freddy doesn't come out until night 3 this might be a reference to the fact that bears aren't energetic. Boomstick:so he is like hiberating? Wiz:no boomstick he is just inactive unless someone runs out of power Boomstick: Freddy also has stealth can you see him? (shows picture of freddy in girls bathroom.) Boomstick:well anyway the best thing about freddy is his evil laugh. cues freddy's laugh Bonnie the Bunny. Wiz:bonnie is the guitarist of freddy fazbear's pizza Boomstick:she is one creepy bunny Wiz:actually boomstick Bonnie is a girl. Boomstick:bonnie is a girl? my life is a lie. note:this is a reference to the fact that I originally thought bonnie was a girl Wiz:bonnie has super speed along with a guitar to whack his oponents. cues Bonnie's jumpscare. Boomstick:ah don't eat my face if you were hungry just eat the pizza. Wiz:bonnie is the most energetic animatronic. Boomstick:so does bonnie plays football. Wiz:no Bonnie is the first one to move, Boomstick:that animatronic can't help but piss you off. Chica the Chicken Wiz:chica the chicken is the back up singer of freddy fazbear's pizza. cues Chica's jumpscare Boomstick:aaaah if you jumpscare me one more time chica I will turn you into kfc. Wiz:boomstick Chica will put up more of a fight than that well anyway Chica has super speed and she has 2 sets of teeth. Boomstick:wow! what kind of person would let kids play with her. Wiz:chica can also has super intellegence since she can hack into your camera into a second. Boomstick:she also goes to the kitchen to eat pizza. I kinda don't blame her, if I worked in a pizzerea I'd probably eat the pizza. Foxy Wiz:one of the most popular animatronics. Unlike the other animatronics foxy isn't a memeber of the band. Boomstick:he is popular because he is freaking pirate and who doesn't like pirates. Wiz:foxy can slash people with his hook and can run. Boomstick:is foxy running a marothon? Wiz:No Boomstick well anyway Foxy can hack into your electricty. cues Foxy's jumpscare Boomstick:surprise mother fucker!!!! Wiz:foxy can also open his jaw wide and has sharp teeth. He also lunge at people. cues withered foxy's jumpscare Boomstick:looks like Foxy is a football player. Golden Freddy Wiz:not much is known about golden freddy. Boomstick:I am going to pawn him. Wiz:he hacks into your game. cues golden freddy's jumpscare Boomstick:awww bleep that no good son of a bleep that jack bleep Wiz:golden freddy can become a head and fly at you and teleport Boomstick:looks like he is gold The Toy animatronics Wiz:since the original animatronics were to ugly the people decided to to use them for parts in order to make more kid friendly animatronics. Boomstick:the old animatronics were the ugliest things I ever seen. Wiz: Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica can lunge at you. Toy bonnie can his you with his guitar. They are both agile. Boomstick:toy freddy can teleport,stab you with his microphone,and is strong even though he looks like a teddy bear. the Mangle Wiz:mangle is the toy version of foxy until kids started taking her apart. Toy Foxy was then refferred to as the mangle. Boomstick:wow what drugs have the kids been on. Wiz:the mangle can climb walls,can teleport,and can lunge at you. Boomstick:she is also a candidate for the bite of 87 due to fact that she bites your head when she jumpscares you. Wiz:the mangle can also admit radio static. Boomstick:but she still can't play songs. Wiz:The mangle has a second head. Boomstick:but she had to pay the consequences for having a second head and has one hand and one eye. Puppet Wiz:one of the most dangerous animatronics the puppet hides in a box. Boomstick:and if you think that is silly his weakness is a music box. Wiz:he gets tampered when someone plays the song my grandfather's clock. Boomstick:if he likes the song why can't he download it on his mp3. Wiz:Puppet can teleport,has super speed,super strenght and can lunge. Boomstick:he is always after you. Balloon Boy Wiz:Balloon Boy unlike the other animatronics never jumpscares you. Boomstick:he may not be able to jumpscare you but he can disable your flashlight and laugh at you in an annoying way. Wiz:Balloon Boy will hopefully lose this death battle. Anyway he has a sign that says balloons and can jump high by using his ballloon. Boomstick:that is one assbrain. Shadow Animatronics Wiz:little is known about shadow freddy and shadow bonnie Boomstick:other than that they are there as an easter eggs. Wiz:shadow freddy can teleport fade away, like his other counter parts shadow freddy has a microphone. Boomstick:shadow Bonnie can also teleport fade away,and make your game crash in a scary way. Wiz:these Shadow Animatronics are most likely to remain unknown. Boomstick:but on the bright side they are badass animatronics. Wiz:alright the cobatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall. Boomstick:it's time for a death battle. Jesse walks into the house. Jesse:geuss what Mike:what? Jesse:there is a job application. Mike:where is it at? Jesse:Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Mike:cool I wanna join. They drive to the pizzerea and get the job application. Both:aaaaaaaaaawwwwww yeaaaaaaah they high five each other. at night they go to the pizzerea. They check the cameras. Jesse:nothing bad is going on so it safe to say that this place is safe. Mike:let's relax they'll pay us for doing this. fight! Jesse and Mike 2 animatronics 13 suddenly Toy Chica lunges at Mike from the left air vent. Mike:aaaaah!!!!Jesse!!!!! Jesse pulls out his pistol and shoots toy chica between her eyes. Toy Chica falls on Mike. jesse and mike 2 animatronics 12 Mike pushes Toy Chica off him. Jesse pulls him up. Suddenly Toy Bonnie lunges at Jesse from the right air vent. Jesse:aaaah get him off me!!!!!! Toy Bonnie hits Jesse with his guitar. Mike pulls out his pistol and shoots Toy Bonnie in the face causing him to fall of Jesse. Jesse and Mike 2 animatronics 11 Jesse:there are more animatronics. Jesse shines his flashlight in the hallway and they see toy freddy. Toy Freddy enters the office. He jumpscares them both. He stabs Jesse in the stomache with his microphone and uppercuts him. He bites down on Mike's head. Jesse:get off him you oversized teddy bear. Jesse throws a dart at Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy in front of Jesse and beats him up. Mike pulls out a bow and arrow and shoots toy freddy in the neck decapitating him. Jesse and Mike 2 animatronics 10 Jesse:let's get out of here they run to the game room and hide. They see Balloon Boy. Balloon Boy:hello Jesse and Mike turn Balloon Boy:hi Mike:he is so cute. Jesse:let's leave him alone. BB disables their flashlight and gigles. BB hits Jesse with the sign and uses his balloon to jump high and jumps on mike. Jesse pull out a drill and stabs BB through his chest. Jesse and Mike proceed to take BB apart using power tools. BB's lower jaw goes flying in the air. Jesse and Mike take off his arms and his eyes. They drill open his stomach and rips out his crossbeams and wires and smash his end skelaton. BB is in smithereens when they are done. Jesse and Mike 2 animatronics 9 Jesse and Mike run to the parts/service room. Suddenly Withered Chica touches Jesse's ankle. Jesse:aah this ugly chicken wants to date me I perfer Toy Chica!!!!!!! Withered Chica gets up and pecks Jesse and head butts him. Suddenly Withered Freddy faces them. Withered Bonnie gets up and approaches them as well as withered Foxy. Before they knew it Withered chica ran at them. Withered Chica tackles Jesse. Mike shot Withered Chica in the neck with his pistol. Jesse and Mike 2 animatronics 8 Withered Bonnie snuck up behind Jesse and ran at him, Jesse turned around only to be punched in the jaw. Jesse falls on the ground unconsious with blood dripping down his lip. Mike:jesse wake up. Jesse opens his eyes and sees mike and suddenly he sees withered Bonnie facing him. Mike and Withered bonnie fight. Mike pulls out a baseeball ball and smashes Withered Bonnie's endoskelaton. Jesse and mike 2 animatronics 7 withered freddy teleports toward jesse before he gets up Mike puts himself in front of Withered Freddy and Withered Freddy bites down on Mike's Nose. A loud crouch is heard along. Withered Freddy lifts up Mike by his nose and throws him. Mike's nose starts bleeding. Withered Freddy does a series of teleporting attacks. Mike has a black eye and blood all over his face. Withered Freddy stabs mike in the stomach with his microphone. Jesse pulls out his dart gun and shots Withered Freddy through his back. Withered Freddy falls to the ground. Jesse and Mike 2 animatronics 6. Withered Foxy runs at them both. Withered Foxy stabs Jesse through his lower jaw with his hook causing blood to spurt out. Jesse:He stabbed my tongue!!!!aaaah aaah aaah aaah!!!!!!! Mike:don't worry. Mike pulls out his pistol and guns Withered Foxy down. He frees Withered Foxy's hook from Jesse's mouth. Suddenly Withered Foxy gets up and bites down on Mike's head. Jesse pulls out his pistol and fires at Withered Foxy's head withered foxy falls to the ground. Jesse and Mike 2 animatronics 5. Mike:lets get back in the office. They go into the office. They see shadow bonnie. Shadow Bonnie starts to make their game crash. Jesse throws darts at Shadow Bonnie. Shadow Bonnie collapses. Jesse and Mike 2 animatronics 4 They decide to run away. Suddenly the mangle lunges at them. The mangle attacks mike. Suddenly the Mangle's second head faces Jesses and bites his arm. Mike fights off the Mangle with a baseball bat. The Mangle teleports behind Jesse bites down on his skull. Jesse falls to the ground. The mangle mauls Jesse. Jesse opens his shirt and punches The Mangle with his third arm. Jesse pulls out a tazer and tazers the mangle. The mangle is stunned. Jesse:here's our chance. Jesse and Mike pulls out their 9 volt batteries and shove them onto the mangle. The mangle is electrucuted and zapped. The mangle is spazzing out. Mike:time to put her out of her misery, get the car. Jesse walks out of the restraunt and drives the car the car through the convientaly themed drive thru(most likely comic relief). Jesse hits the mangle with his car sending her flying out the window and into the parking lot where she hits a random guy's car. This causes an explosion. Jesse and Mike 2 animatronics 3 Jesse and Mike run into the prize counter. Suddenly the puppet comes out. The marionette lunges at them. The Marionette throws Jesse into Mike. They both pull out their pistols and fires at the puppet. But puppet teleports dodging the bullets. The puppet runs at them and punches them both and lunges at them both. Mike fight him off with the baseball bat while Jesse grabs the puppet and shoves him into the trunk and drive into the parts/service room. The small space crushes the marionette causing the car to set on fire. Jesse and Mike 2 animatronics 2 They see Shadow Freddy and the game starts to crash again only for Jesse to interupt him by shooting him in the neck with his dart gun. Jesse and Mike 2 animatronics 1 Mike:that's all. on cue Golden Freddy teleports in the office. Jesse:holy shi- Golden Freddy teleports behind him and stabs him in the waist with his microphone turning Jesse's shirt red. Golden Freddy does a series of teleporting attacks on mike. Blood is comming out of Mike's skull. Golden Freddy turns into a head and flies at Mike. Mike hits golden freddy with his baseball bat. Jesse grabs golden freddy's head and hits it with his third arm. Golden Freddy turns back into a body. Golden Freddy begins to hack into the game but is cut off when Jesse rams his car into golden freddy and drives him to the boys bathroom. Mike and Jesse pull out their 9 volt batteries and eletricute Golden Freddy. They finally ram their car into golden freddy sending flying into the him into a stall, Golden Freddy landed in the toilet. The toilet was full of poop and pee and was clogged(never mind that.). Golden freddy exploded. Toilet water is sent flying at the car. The car starts malfuctioning and jesse and mike escape the pizzerea as the car explodes causing Freddy Fazbear's pizzerea to explodes as well and have the remains go up in flames. Suddenly the soul of withered chica comes out of chica's corpse,the soul of withered bonnie comes out of bonnie's corpse,the soul of withered freddy comes out of freddy's corpse,and the soul of golden freddy comes out of golden freddy's corpse.The souls approach Jesse and Mike. Suddenly Jesse wakes up. Jesse:whew it was just a dream. Suddenly withered bonnie drags Jesse under the bed as well as mike. Jesse and Mike see the withered animatronics. It shows a frame of the bed jesse and mike were drags under and it shows blood splurting out from under the bed indicating that the withered animatronics killed Jesse and Mike K.O. note:the scence where jesse wakes up and gets killed by the withered animatronics along with mike isn't part of the fight and was made for entertaining and for a jesse and mike themed ending. Boomstick:wow they don't show you that shit in a kid's pizzeria. Wiz:even though the animatronics outnumbered them Jesse and Mike were able to hold of them off. Boomstick:also the animatronics are no different from the opponents Jesse and Mike faced I mean they killed an army of zombies. Wiz:not only that but their effective arsenal gave them the advantage. Boomstick:the animatronics had a chance to kill them but Jesse and Mike blew it. Wiz:the winner is Jesse and Mike Category:Hyper Anon